This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Gate and globe valves used for controlling flow of fluids in a gaseous state are typically functional only for on-off control of flow because they do not permit fine flow control of compressible fluids and commonly provide little control of flow immediately upon opening of the valve disc. Gas control valves used for throttling flow commonly have elongated valve discs typically in a conical or tapering shape to permit incremental changes in flow rate. These valves are acceptable for controlling flow at mid and high flow ranges, but may not provide acceptable flow control immediately upon opening the valve disc because the geometry of the valve disc is constant and may therefore permit spiked flow rates at low inlet pressure. Known fine control or throttling valve designs are also commonly created from cast or forged body components, include finely machined ports and valve discs to achieve fine flow control, and are therefore expensive to tool and to construct.